July14Updates
July 31st, 2014 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Guardians of the Galaxy *Thumb Wars: Destiny of a Beta *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Purge: Anarchy *Word Funk: Don of Justice *Nerd To The Third Power: Comic Con 2014 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Parts 5-7 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Something Big July 30th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Hercules *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Ladyhawke *50 Shades of Green: Lindsay Ribar & The Fourth Wish *Atop the Fourth Wall: Destiny of AT4W Live! *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Terror Within July 29th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Purge *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Desperately Seeking Susan *Comic Book Issues: Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Prelude *Familiar Faces: Olaf *Projector: Behaving Badly *MMO Grinder: Global Agenda *Lesbian Talk: Episode 65 - I Believe in Dungiven Castle July 28th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #4 *Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury: Double Impact *Vangelus Reviews: Cyberbots Blodia (Sentinel Riobot) *Dena: COMMENTARY: GD Abadox *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Prince Who Wanted Everything July 27th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Stan Lee's Top 10 Awesome Achievements *Brad Jones: Anime Midwest: The Snob Panel *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching: We Need a Vacation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Parts 3-4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Furniture and Meat July 26th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Serial Pooper Task Force *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - ChaosD1 *Thumb Wars: P4GA & Anachronauts *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Hercules & Lucy *Vangelus: Construct-bots Dinobots (Grimlock/Slug/Strafe) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Food Chain July 25th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Ridin' by Chamillionaire *The Reviewers: Infringement *50 Shades of Green: S2E8 - The Outline *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 4 Parts 5-6 *Weird Video Games: Beneath the POTA Part 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Breezy July 24th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Babe Ruth Story *Specials: Making of NC: Bloodrayne *Vangelus Reviews: Batman Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) *Word Funk: The Serious Dudes with Big Mustaches *Weekly Manga Recap: The Evil Cat! *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 122. - Voice Acting! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Parts 1-2 July 23rd, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: When in Rome *Hagan Reviews: Rock & Rule *Renegade Cut: Four Lions *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast Part 1 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Sad Face July 22nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Hot Fuzz *One Hit Wonderland: Informer by Snow *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of The Guyver (feat. JoshKnightTheFIrst) Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Planes: Fire and Rescue *Specials: Korra Vlogs: Old Wounds and Original Airbenders July 21st, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sinnamon #1 *Anime Abandon: Night Warriors *E-Heroes: Shovel Knight *Obscurus Lupa: Lethal *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Purge: Anarchy & Sex Tape *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Tower July 20th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): I, Frankenstein *MikeJ: Boy vs Girl Food Challenges July 19th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Motherlovin' Pterodactyl *Last on the Bandwagon: Chrono Trigger *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 64 - The Doctor Goes to Dashcon *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - James II July 18th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Daddy Day Camp *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness Parts 3-4 *Weekly Manga Recap: Sun-Ken Rock *Weird Video Games: Beneath the PotA Part 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Escape from the Citadel July 17th, 2014 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Love Guru *Rap Critic Reviews: We Dem Boyz by Wiz Khalifa *Word Funk: DashCon 2: Retribution *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Wolf Among Us *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep.120: The Dashcon Disaster *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Wake Up July 16th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Brazilian Planet of the Apes *Hagan Reviews: ReGOREgitated Sacrifice *Bootleg Zones: VG Virtual Station *Atop the Fourth Wall: 300th Episode Livestream Recordings *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 7 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 11 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - In Harm's Way and Metal Clan July 15th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Bloodrayne *Between The Lines: Spider-Man *Movie Mistakes: Labyrinth *Benzaie: Liam Neeson vs. The Avengers *Nerd To The Third Power: Sailor Moon Crystal *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 6 July 14th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #56 *Anime Abandon: Street Fighter II The Animated Movie *Brad Jones: Anime Midwest: That Guy with the Glasses Panel *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 5 *Diamanda Hagan: Transformers Age of Extinction *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Billy's Bucket List July 13th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dracula 2000 *Anifile: School Days *Renegade Cut: Fight Club *Projector: Seve *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Snowpiercer *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Lemonhope Part 2 July 12th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Oh Say Can You See *Thumb Wars: Ep 68: Forgotten Gems of Gaming *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes & Rifftrax Live: Sharknado *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 3 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 10 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Lemonhope Part 1 July 11th, 2014 *Music Movies: Dick Tracy *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Rude by MAGIC! *Specials: Making of NC - After Earth *Atop the Fourth Wall: Genesis of AT4W LIVE! *Weird Video Games: Beneath the Planet of the Apes Part 1 *Brad Jones: The Ass Bleeder 2014 *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 2 July 10th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Todd in the Shadows *50 Shades of Green: BYOA - S2E7: Shades of Rage *Projector: Walking on Sunshine *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 1 *Word Funk: This Can **** Right Off *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep. 118 - Ghostbusters *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Bad Timing July 9th, 2014 *Infomercialism: Poo Pourri *Hagan Reviews: Boy Meets Girl *Bootleg Zones: Nickelodeon TMNT Bootlegs *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Transformers Universe *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Betty July 8th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Tree of Life Full of Shit? *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Sailing to Trenzalore *Nerd To The Third Power: X-Men *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 16-18 July 7th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #1 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Post Tomb-raiding Stress Disorder *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Magicka Wizard Wars *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Red Throne July 6th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch: The ExpendaBelles *Infomercialism: Miracle Hair *Lesbian Talk: Episode 63: The Queen's Best Court *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Rattleballs July 5th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - If You Give a Lion a Cookie *Renegade Cut: The Iron Giant *Ross's Game Dungeon: Arcade America *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching: Home Cort *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Deliver Us From Evil *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Blade of Grass July 4th, 2014 *Music Movies: Shorty - Les Miseranimals *Shameful Sequels: Robocop 3 *Vangelus: Call of Duty Mountain Recon Set Megabloks *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Tammy & Earth to Echo *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 13-15 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Apple Wedding July 3rd, 2014 *Specials: Doug Reviews Transformers 4 *Projector: Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie *Word Funk: NSFW Episode *Snobcast: Mummy Maniac *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep. 116: E3 2014 July 2nd, 2014 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic Talks Transformers 4 *The Cinema Snob: Wired *Hagan Reviews: Siege *Bootleg Zones: Miraculous Merchandise Zone - Retron 6 *Anifile: Wolf's Rain July 1st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: After Earth *Vangelus Reviews: Kimberly the Pink Ranger (SH Figuarts) *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep.115: Scrooge McDuck *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams 10-12 Category:Updates